Strip Snakes and Ladders - one shot
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Butch is utterly bored and tired of his school week. He decide it's time for a break. And what's a better break than his two best buddies, Buttercup and Mitch, alcohol and... strip Snakes and Ladders ? Well, he didn't know he could be drunk enough to invent something like this. Play with your friends, they say. It's gonna be fun, they say... Oh yeah it's gonna be fun alright.
Okay, so before I start, I need to advise you: I do not own Powerpuff girls. Unfortunately.

Also, english is not my native tongue, so please be tolerent. You are welcomed to inform me if any mistake is bothering you. I'll give a look into it.

Also, I'm providing you guys a link of a drawing I commissioned for this one shot :) It is on my profil.

* * *

A scoff. That was his best friend's only answer when he told her about tonight's plan. He dug his big, calloused hands deep into his black jeans pocket, sulking.

''What's so bad about it?'' He found himself anwering to his half snickering, half scoffing friend, lips plucked like a child.

''Nothing.'' She said casually, bringing her emerald green eyes back on her algebra book. Not that she particulary cared about it, she just needed to get her studies done for her test monday, or Blossom was going to kill her.

''Co mon, man, don't be like that!'' He snatched the book right from under her nose in an attempt to get her attention back.

She blinked twice, her hands suddenly empty, before leaning her head in her open palm with an annoyed scowl.

''I'm busy tonight dickhead.''

''Oh yeah? Doing what?'' Came Butch's sharp voice.

''Oh, I need to get some clean up done in my make up drawer, and-''

''Do you need help straightening your yellow dress too?''

''Oh well, since you ask so politely, I can't...''

This could have go on and on, as they often did just to screw around, but this time, Butch had to put a stop to it.

''Stop goofing around, you tomboy bitch. Just come along. It's gonna be just me and Mitch. And you. If you come. And you will. Cuz I'm asking you to. Yeah. I'm doing just that.''

She lifted an eyebrow at him and got up from her messy bed. Her muscles were still a little sore from her fight with Butch for their kickboxing class.

''I dunno, dude. Last time we played board games, it was wayyyyy too easy to beat you, guys. And Mitch got so sick from drinking he puked all over the floor and you were passed out. Guess who had to do the clean up before Mitch's parents came back?

''No one will be drinking this time. '' He swore. '' Nuh-uh, no drinking.''

Buttercup crossed her arms, somewhat dubitative of this, and finally snatched her book back.

''I will still kick your butts.''

''Fuck you. It was only one godamn time. We will also play cards and video games. Co mon. CO MON. CO-...''

''Oh, will you shut the fuck up, you dunderhead!? Fine! I'll go! Shut up already!'' She growled, growing tired of his begging.

Even though she was yelling at him, he saw it as a great victory. He courageously shuffled her short, disheveled black hair.

''Awesome! Bring some booze!''

''Hey! Wait a minute, Butch! You just said no alcohol were to be involved!'' She screamed again.

Butch smirked and started walking away.

''Oh, did I say that? Really? I guess I was lying.''

He took off before she could say anything else, leaving behind him a mouth hanging angry puppy. A dangerous puppy, if you ask him. But all in all, he was glad she accepted. It just wouldn't be fun without her. She was ''one of the guys'' after all. Hehe, and drunk Buttercup was too funny to see, he wouldn't let this opportunity go. At first, she'd be reluctant, she always is, but by nine, she's be more wasted than a eighteen year old gal on his birthday party.

He pulled his black phone from his back pocket and dialed Mitch's number, his other best friend. He told him to get everything prepared, because this was going to be a lot of fun, and man this they need it after this long week. High school really was a pain in the butt. He wanted to call his black haired friend but he knew better than bothering her. In fact, Butch knew well that she was in a piss off mood right now, and if he found her with a math book earlier, that meant Blossom has been on her case. Probably had she been lectured by her older siser about her poor grades. He shuddered at the thought of being lectured by Blossom; at last Brick didn't care about his sibbling's grades (which could be better, but hey! he did not give a damn.). He wanted to be a security agent anyway; he just needed for high school to be over, no matter what his grades were. Being a Rowdyruff had its advantage. As he flew higher, he thought about how easy it was to convince Buttercup. She might not say it, but he knew that she also needed a break from school, and what's a better break than a break with friends, video games, alcohol and weed? They only smoked once in a while; in fact, he couldn't even remember last time they did. He rubbed his hands togheter, he was goin' to show 'em. He was going to show her in a game of snakes and ladders. He was a pro at that game, she had no chance of winning this one.

Evening came by faster that he anticipated. One minute, Mitch was greeting him in his basement, the next, it was already 7 pm.

''What is she doing?'' Butch mumbled while Mitch was setting sodas, chips and candies on his desk and getting his PS3 ready.

''Like hell I know.'' Mitch said, used of the Powerpuff's eternal lateness.

Just as he was starting to get impatient, something hard hit him on the back of his head and crashed on the floor without breaking.

''Ya lookin' fo' meh stupid chickenhead?'' Taunted a feminine voice sitting at the top of the stairs, mimicking the ghetto way of talking.

Butch looked at her then at the white bottle of whiskey laying helplessly on the carpetted floor.

''You really brought something!''

''Yeah, well, you asked me to. You own me one, man, it was hard taking it from the professor's laboratory.''

Both of them froze as she made her way downstairs.

''Are you sure this isn't going to, like, explode or turn us into something?''

''I wouldn't mind having powers.'' Mitch let them know with a wink but she blew it off with a quick gesture of her hand.

''You were right, though, Butch. Alcohol is love...''

''Alcohol is life!'' Continued the boys, laughing. ''And I have weed!'' Added Butch.

Buttercup's smile grew wider. This was going to be fun. She made a dash for the bed, leaving a trail of emerald green power behind her. As she sit on it, she made a face.

''Oh gross, dude! When was the last time you washed your sheets?''

Mitch opened his mouth to answer but she was already busy spraying his bed with a stray can smelling like sweet Mother Nature.

''There, all better.''

''I swear, Bubbles rubbed on you.'' Murmured Mitch.

Butch chuckled as he grabbed a can of cheap beer from the fridge. Even he had to admit that Mitch's house was a mess.

''You parents are gone?'' She asked as Butch threw away one of those beers bought at the store next to Mitch's house. She easily caught it.

''Yeah, they're at my grandma's. They won't come back before monday.''

''Awesome! Let's break some rules!'' Yelled the Powerpuff, punching the wall.

''Hey! Da fuck! That's still my room, Powerpuff! I want it in one piece!'' Mitch prevented her from doing anything stupid.

''Okay, so let's see the planning for tonight!'' Said Butch, taking an all mighty posture, and for a second, he reminded her of Brick. ''We start with some of Mitch's battle games on his ps3. Then we will call for pizza. And we will play poker-shots. It's my invention, it's like poker but with shots of whiskey...''

''Yeah, figured as much.'' Mitch rolled his eyes at him. Butch ignored him.

'Then, we will play some boards games, and finish the day with a game of snakes and ladders.''

''Wait, snakes and ladders? Last time I played, I was like... 10? 11?''

''yeah but when you're drunk, everything's funnier.'' He informed her.

She shrugged. ''True.''.

''Then it's all settled.''

Butch threw the controllers at his friends and turned on the console, looking with awe as the little jingle popped on the screen.

''I'm taking the God of war.'' Buttercup casually decided with pride.

''Aww, co mon! Why do you always take the big ripped one? Well, it makes sense in a way.'' He joked, looking at Buttercup's muscled appearence.

''Why you little-''

''I'm taking Kat. Why don't you take Fat Princess, Butch?''

The Powerpuff Girl puffed at his brown eyed friend's suggestion. The Rowdyruff pushed the smaller boy, spilling some of his brown coloreddrink, and finally set his choice on...

''Stop it, you dimwit! You can't take Kratos! I'm taking Kratos!''

''Yes I can. I totally can.''

''No, you can't not!''  
''You can't say 'you can't not' Butterdude. It's, like, grammatically incorrect.''

''You know what's incorrect? Your face! Take another character!'' She waved a finger in his face.

Mitch smirked, amused, never growing tired of seeing those two idiots argue. It was like watching Wrestlemania but with two idiots.

''Butch, we said that we would never take the same character. Take Sweet Tooth, you like him.''

''I guess that's because he indentifies himself as a big ugly ass killer clown.'' Buttercup said innocently, whistling.

Butch frowned.

''I'm going to make you drink so fucking much you will vomit chemical X.''

''Ah! Try, fucker!''

They smiled challengingly at each other and they started the game. Butch, Mitch and Buttercup were equally good at videos fames, but since it was Mitch's game, he had more pratice so a better chance of winning. Buttercup and Butch weren't far behind though.

''Oh, what did you tell your sister by the way?'' Asked Mitch, concentrated on taking out Butch.

Being the first to lose this round, Buttercup replaced a strand of black hair behind her ear and took a gulp of her beer.

''I told them I was going to see movies to Bett's and Betty's. I often do that, they won't come looking for me. I'm such a role model anyway.''

Butch controlled his urge to laught, not wanting to be distracted as it would allow Mitch to take him over and win. And he wasn't going to let it happen.

They played for a while, drank beer, laughed, messed around. After one hour of video games, Mitch decided to call for the pizza while Butch prepared the joint and Buttercup answered a phone call from her father.

''Yeah, hey, dad?'' She asked, maybe a little tipsy from the three previous beers, but still pretty much conscious.

''Hey sweetie, I'm glad you answered. I just wanted to know if you were passing a good evening.''

His father sounded genuinely concerned, and it made her smile.

''Yes, Bett and Betty are calling pizza right now. It's a lot of fun.''

Butch looked up from the weed he was playing with and made a big, evilish grin.

''So, we are watching this movie where-''

''OH MY GOD BC! THRUST IT HARDER HMMMM!'''' Screamed Butch with all his might, taking a high pitched voice.

Buttercup's face went totally white and she looked at her friend with horror.

''Buttercup?'' Her father asked suspiciously. ''What are you-''

''I'll call you later 'kay! Bye..!.. Bye!''

She hung up and stared so hard into Butch's head he swore she made a scar.

''WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THIS, BUTCH!? YOU WANT MY FATHER TO COME HERE AND BRING ME BACK BY THE EAR OR WHAT?!''

''Will you pipe the fuck down you two!'' Growled Mitch, his head appearing from the bathroom. ''I'm trying to order pizza, geez!''

Buttercup sent him a deathly glare and turned back to Butch who was smilling like crazy.

''Yeah, well, it was still pretty funny.''

''I'll show you funny asswipe!''

She went to grab his collar and give him a piece of her mind but Mitch interrupted her by taking a hold of her fist.

''If there's any blood on my carpet, you wash it.'' He said sternly.

''Grr, whatever!''

She let go of Butch who crashed on the floor and finished her beer in one long gulp.

''Now that's settled, you finish the joint. I'll go take my cards.'' Mitch said, going upstairs.

Buttercup sighed and started removing her big, black hoodie.

''What are you doing?'' His counterpart asked, concentrated on what he was doing.

''Removing my hoodie, it's hot as fuck in here.'' She grumbled, throwing in on the bed, leaving her in a dark green tank top and brown cargo pants. He paid her no mind. When Mitch came back, the two of them were already smoking, and they gave Mitch some of it too. Ten minutes later, the joint was no more and the three of them sat on the floor, staring stupidly at the screen. They decided to put some cartoons while they were in the lazy and happy mood. For a whole forty-five minutes, they looked like dead zombies.

''Oh w-well, this shtrong stuff.'' Articulated Buttercup, rubbing her eyes.

''Yeaaahh..''

They soon heard the bell ring, and they all looked at each other.

''You go dude'' Buttercup asked Mitch.

''Fine.'' He sighed, struggling to get on his feet.

Once again, they were all alone. Just the two of us. Alone... Alone... Alone...

''I'm hearing you, idiot.'' Weakly laughed Buttercup, giving him a smack on the shoulder.

They were silent for a little while and then Mitch came back with the food. They jumped on it, their froggy mind only thinking about the pleasure the food would provide them. While they ate, Butch gave them another beer to drink. How much did he drink already? Was it his third?... His fourth?... He could not remember but was starting to feel the effect. Or maybe was it the weed? Nevermind. He just felt great. He knew his friends felt the same way and couldn't be happier. They all were having a great bonding time and that was what he intended by preparing this get-togheter. Mitch was sloutched against the wall, looking at the window with half lidded eyes and Buttercup was sitting calmly on the floor, watching the cartoon with a drink in her hands and a sweet smile on her face. He smirked. When she was stoned, she dropped the whole ''too tough for you'' act and actually acted like a teenager. He crawled closer to her. Was it him or was it actually hotter in there?

''Okay, so, do we play poker-shots or what?''

''Nah, fuck it. I don't wanna play this anymore. I have an idea!''

''Oh man, Butch's has an idea...'' Whined Buttercup, avoiding a punch.

''Let's play Truth or Shots.''

''Truth or shots?'' Asked Mitch, confused.

''Yes. It's like Truth or Dare, but instead of dare, we take a shot.''

''I'm in.'' Gladly accepted Buttercup, quickly finishing her beer.

''Okay. But, uh, what's going to be stopping us from always choosing shot? I mean, the point here is to get drunk, isn't it?''

Butch lifted an eyebrow.

''We're talking about shots of pure, white whiskey here. You tellin' me you can drink three of them in a row?'' There was a silence. ''That's what I thought. Here, I start. Mitch!''

''Uhhh?''

''Truth or Shots?''

''Shot.'' He said with a tired smile.

Butch sulked. ''You no fun.''

''Stop complaining. Give me a shot.''

Buttercup pushed Butch out of the way and slipped some alcohol in a tiny glass before giving it to him with a big smile.

''Drink it all! Woo-hoo!'' She happily screamed. Visibly, the alcohol and weed had taken its roll in her system.

Encouraged, Mitch stared down at the glass and brought it to his lips in one, quick movement. He closed his eyes tightly as the horrible, strong taste rolled across his tongue and through his burning throat. He put the glass down with more force he intended to, eyes wet.

''Oh my god, this stuff is so fucking strong!''

''Hahaha, you must have seen your face, dude! Priceless!''

''Yeah yeah, laught all you want! It will soon be your turn. Unless you're too pussy.''

''No one call Buttercup pussy and live with it. Shoot!''

'''Kay, fine. Truth or shots?''

''Truth.'' The powerpuff didn't hesitate.

''But you just said...''

''The night's still young. I said fucking truth so shoot!''

Mitch grumbled something about girls (or was it tomboys?) under his breath and thought.

''Okay, so, uhhhh... uhhh... wait, I'm thinking... uhh... Okay, what's your most embarassing story?''

Butch ooohwed and clapped his hands. This was a good question. He couldn't wait to learn more about Buttercup's past. Those stories were far more interesting to hear than those fighting monster's stories she tells everybody all the time. Buttercup turned red in the face and crossed her arms as if it would protect her from the question.

''Co mon, Butterdude. Are you... a-f-r-a-i-d?'' Muttered Butch in her ear.

She jumped then punched him in the guts, eyes on fire.

''I am not afraid! Fine, I'll tell you! Okay, so once my sister and I were fighting a monster... We were like... uh.. maybe fourteen? Yeah, fourteen... The monster was something like a big fish with arms and a hat. Yeah, a hat. Like a sir. But anyway, so we were fighting him. That day we made a trip for the beach, which mean we had to fight in a bathing suit. Luckily for me, I always wear shorts, so it wasn't all that embarassing to fight with.''

''Booooriiinnnnng.'' Commented Butch, annoyed.

''Shut the fuck up! I'm explaining what happened so you can all go fuck yourselves. Okay, so we were fighting that thing and at some point the bastard started throwing something green at us. We avoided it but then it crashed into a tree and we saw what it was doing. It was, like, acid or something like that. We all looked each other in fear that it could hurt us. We didn't even think about the way we were dressed, you know? Too absorbed on fighting the bastard. We almost won when the fucker spat his shit at me and before I knew it I-I-I-...''

''You were totally nude...'' Finished Mitch with a laughter.

Buttercup's body was all red from embarassement by now.

''Y-yeah... I screamed and flew back home and didn't want to come out for a whole week.''

''Puhahaha, oh my god, I would have cut my balls to see that!'' The Rowdyruff said, holding his stomach.

''Uh? Wasn't it already done?'' She asked with real surprise.

''Haha, fuck you sister.'' He sulked.

''Fuck you yourse- are you gonna stop laughing or what you fucking douchebag!'' She screamed at Mitch who was dying on the floor, almost peeing himself.

''It's my turn by the way. Butch, Truth or Shot?''

''Hummm, truth.''

''Who's your favorite brother? See? That's how you ask a question without being a bitch.'' She said to her brown friend, frowning.

''Eh, I, uh, I have to choose between Boomie and Bricky? Uhh... Oh man, what a though choice...''

Buttercup waited patiently, arms crossed, cheeks still red. Butch looked at her thoughtfully then answered.

''I would go for Boomer. At least he is not on my back when something happens. And he can be fun to be around. Sometimes. When he doesn't make google eyes to your sister.''

''Ugh, I feel ya. Co mon. Let's continue, this is fun.''

And this went on and on until all of them were pretty wasted with weed and alcohol. Mitch was eating chips, almost dead on the floor. Buttercup and Butch had to drink more because of the chemical X in their system making it harder to get drunk, but by nine, they all were pretty done. Well, almost. Butch still wanted to play some more, so he nudged his friends in the ribs and got them to play cards and board games.

''I'm so tired...'' Yawned Mitch, scratching his belly.

They all gazed at him. With his half lidded glare and scowl, he looked like a zombie.

''I think I had one too many drinks, dude...''

''You sit ya ass on the floor and you play.'' Ordered Butch, not in the mood for Mitch's whinny habits.

''Pffff...'' He sighed.

Looking down at the board of Snakes and Ladders, he suddenly got an idea and a smile sprawled on his face. In his drunken state, this had to be the best idea that popped in his head.

''Hey! *** burp *** I have a bri-brilliant idea.''

''Gee, Butchie Boy has an idea. I wonder what it is.'' Buttercup ran a tired hand in her messy hair, her skin red from the heat and the alcohol. She didn't plan on drinking too much, she wouldn't even be able to stand up if needed to. She hoped no monster would have the brilliant idea to show up tonight, cause there was no possible way she was going out there..

''Shut up. And listen. What about... Strip Snakes and Ladders?''

Buttercup and Mitch looked at him with curiosity then at each other then at him again.

''Say what?''

''Strip Snakes and Ladders. This is something I just made up! This could be funny as hell! Like, everytime you fall down a snake, you remove a piece of clothe, but if you go up a ladder, you can put back on a piece of clothe''

Buttercup stared at him with pure confusion. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but she accepted without thinking much of it. Well, it was probably the alcohol, normal Buttercup would have punched him right into next week for proposing such an idea, but the mix of weed and alcohol won her over. Mitch's eyes were set on her, unsure of how to respond, but then decided that if the almighty tomboy thought it was a good idea, then might as well go along with it.

''Okay.'' He agreed with a timid voice.

''Awesome! Hehehehe, that's going to be so funny!''

Butch just wanted to laught and take another beer, which he gladly did. Buttercup considered about taking one too, but decided against it. Heck, she was too drunk. One more and she will be sick. Mitch was in the same state and wondered how in hell Butch could still drink.

''Okay, I start, okay? Okay. I start. Here we go.''

He threw a dice and moved his piece. It fell neither on a ladder and a snake. Talk about a boring move. It was now Mitch's turn. He sighed and clumsily rolled the dice and the piece of wood fell on a ladder. Since he has not previously removed any clothe, he smiled and gave the dice to Buttercup who dropped it and chuckled to herself as she grabbed it again. She played and used a ladder.

''You guys fucking suck dicks!'' Swore Butch, left behind in the game.

He played. The dice rolled smoothly in his big hands and he moved his piece. It fell on a ladder.

''Yoohoo! Take that, bitches!''!

Mitch rolled his eyes. So far, they all have been lucky. He rolled the dice for a few seconds and played his second turn.

''Daaaamn.'' He muttered under his breath, removing his dirty socks.

''Ugh, so that was the smell?'' Butch made a face, pinching his nose. Mitch rolled his eyes one more desesperate time and showed him the holy finger. It was Buttercup's turn. No ladder no snake for her.

''So far it's boring.'' She told Butch.

''Let the game time to get started, geez. You remind me of Blossom sometimes. So impatient!''

She rolled her eyes and the game went on until all of them had their socks removed (except Mitch, he took a ladder so put his socks back. That was now that thing were getting interesting, because let alone their socks, they now had to remove shirts and pants. They all stared at the game, afraid of the outcome. None of them wanted to get naked, but the adrenaline rushing, mixed with all the things they allowed in their system, made them look past that. Butch played.

''Fuck.''

''Haha. Remove your shirt dude.'' Buttercup said, finally setting her eye on Butch's beer. She took it and drank the rest of it. And by the time she finished it, Butch's shirt was gone, leaving for all to see sweaty pecs and muscles. Buttercup's eyes trailed up and down before she quickly darted her eyes on something else. She really didn't like the heat coming from her body right now. That was too foreign.

''My turn.'' Said Mitch.

It was soon his turn to fall on a snake, and he removed his socks again. Usually, the basement was ass cold, but right now, everybody was burning hot. It didn't help Buttercup's sensation but Butch couldn't care less. He, too, was sweating but did not think much of it. He was just playing with his best buddies. Another round. Another shirt to fall down. Soon, Buttercup were the only one left with a shirt.

''That's unfair. How come she get to keep her shirt?'' Whimpered Butch, crossing his muscled arms over his chest.

Mitch shrugged, drinking from another beer. His mind wasn't so clear anymore, more like foggier by the minute.

''Sthap talking, gimme the dice you rowdy-idiot.'' Slurted the raven haired girl, almost breaking the dice when she dropped them on the board.

A snake. And this one seemed particulary vicious as it stared at Buttercup with glowing red eyes.

''Damn.''

''Haha. Your turn. C'mon. Don't be a pussy. Remove your shirt!'' Butch and Mitch said, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

The tomboy Powerpuff Girl mumbled something under her breath and took a grip of the hem of her shirt and passed it over her head. Oh man, in a normal state, she would have never, NEVER done that... But again, she was too drunk to care, and she wouldn't admit, but a little aroused by the adrenaline going on. As soon as Butch's eyes set on her, he stopped laughing and looked at her with big eyes. Now that her shirt was gone, it left her in a sporty black bra. He tilted his head to the side. He never got around to see her like that. He watched as her skin glistened from the sweat, and, and her curves, and her abs, and...

''You done starin' ya creep?'' She growled, her face red, covering her breast with her arms.

He shook his head and looked elsewhere. He looked at Mitch, who was digging holes in the floor with his eyes, and they understood each other very well despite the silence. They continued to play but the mood kind of changed. Soon, Mitch's pants followed, along with Butch's. The game seemed not to finish. Loose a clothe. Grab one. Pull up the pants. Pull it down back again. Give me back my shirt. Remove your shirt. It all seemed infinite as the game was such that they never had to remove any underwear. Absolutely none of them wanted to get to that limit, but again, the more they were drinking, the hotter and the bravest they became. Sweat tickled their forehead, their mouth went dry despite all the drinks they had. Buttercup threw the dice for what felt like the millionth time.

She dropped it on the board and watched as it showed a number. She played, no one could stop the piece of wood from going forward. But then something attacked it, grabbed it in a strong hold of fangs, and threw it behind him like a piece of trash. Buttercup watched as her piece slided down the snake, which reminded her that she had no more pants and shirt on. The boys in the room lifted their eyes to each other's then to Buttercup. No one dared to make any comment, and Mitch drank from his beer to forget his embarassement. This was getting awkward. The powerpuff scratched her foreheard, in deep thought, then coughed.

''What about we finish this here?'' She said.

''Uh y-yeah.''

Surprisingly, Butch didn't say anything as he began to take the pieces of wood and the game and put it somewhere else. After that, they all sat on the floor, awkwardly, but no one reached for their clothes. They just sat awkwardly, drinking from their drink, looking each other in the eyes.

''That... was fun.'' Buttercup said in a weak voice, stretching her biceps while scratching the back of her head.

Mitch couldn't help but notice the way a drop of sweat softly slided on her skin like angel's tear on porcelaine. Yes, this was stupid to say, but he was drunk. Both of them were getting pretty tight in their boxer but none of them dared to look down, Buttercup included. She sat here, in a black bra and tight black panties. Her eyes were fixated on her can of beer, trying to forget the burning sensation that had taken place between her tights and had began crawling up her spine. Damn, why was it so hot in here?

She breathed, but she might as well been moaning by the way her eyes closed, her lips departed, her chest raised. Two pairs of eyes were glued on each of her movement, and before he could even begin to care, Butch saw Mitch reach for Buttercup's right leg. It was hairless, smooth and muscled. Buttercup opened her eyes and watched it as if everything was part of some strange movie. The girl was barely there anymore; the alcohol, the heat, the arousing... It was as if it blocked the access to any logical thought and before she knew it, she was kissing Mitch right on the month, a deep, wet kiss. Butch felt his inside twist at this sight. He was drunk. Mitch was drunk. Buttercup was hella drunk too, probably the most drunk out of them all. Or maybe not. Maybe he was way more drunk, because he has been caressing Buttercup's back for a while and he only noticed now. The skin looked soft. Kissable. He wanted a taste of it and he went for it. His lips touched her shoulder, and she let out another sexy breath while Mitch and her continued to kiss. She felt her skin prickles, as in on fire. What was she doing, again? Where was she? Probably not on earth anymore, she noticed, when Butch's gentle fingers made their way to her neck. What was happening? Were they... making out? Like, were they really... that drunk? Mitch didn't ask any question, hell, he didn't even think anymore. He had a woman, a beautiful one in front of him, and that's all that counted. Plus, she was half naked and he was too. He's stopped thinking hours ago when Butch decided to play the game. Which wasn't a game anymore. Butch headily grabbed her neck, caressed it, then went for her lips to get a taste of sweetness too. Mitch let his hands rest on one of her leg, going up and down, kissing it softly. Buttercup's mind was a void at this right moment. All that existed was the delectable pleasure that both of her friends were giving her. Oh man, the wake up was so going to send them all in a panic fit. But right now, all that counted was the throbbing pain in their boxer and the sweet smell of girliness coming from their female friend. All stood up after a while. Butch and Mitch took turn at kissing her, but never did one of them made her feel left off. As drunk as they were, the two boys had absolutely no desire in making out to each other, which left everything for the poor girl between them. They slammed into her, sandwiched her, kissed her mouth, bit at her ear, caressed her arm, lifted her leg for a sweet stroke. The pleasure was overwhelming for the drunken Powerpuff who decided to remove her shirt. Mitch immediatly went for her breast while Butch picked at her glistering, tensed neck. Soon, all clothes were removed.

Butch thought he became crazy when he felt Buttercup's hand straddling his sides. The urge to go faster... The urge to do more. Soon, they all crashed on the bed. Sweat mixed with blood, legs intwined togheter, sighs flew in the air, moans followed soon after. Buttercup swore she was on another planet where there was nothing but the feeling of the two bodies pressing against her muscled, but fragile body. She was not a Powerpuff Girl or a super hero anymore. In their arm, she was just a girl.

Oh yes, reality was going to kick them in the guts.


End file.
